


The Luckiest

by danversdonut



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Domestic Sanvers, F/F, Fluff, Proposals, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversdonut/pseuds/danversdonut
Summary: 'Marry me.''Excuse me?''Seriously, marry me. Please?'Alex's voice cracks on the last word, the only word she speaks as a question. The only word she spoke as a prayer, the only word she begged. Begged because she loves Maggie Sawyer with all of her being, her heart and soul. Begged because she tells Maggie she loves her everyday; sometimes through words, sometimes through the kisses she places on her lips, cheeks and forehead, and sometimes through a subtle squeeze of her hand against Maggie's, letting her know it'll be okay. Begged because no matter how many times she she said it, she couldn't find a way to truly express just how much she loves the gorgeous woman in front of her.Aka my take on what happens after Alex asks Maggie to marry her.





	The Luckiest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is the first fanfiction I've ever actually published. I've written heaps but never posted them.   
> I know it's not super long but I have more if people like it, I just want to see if it's any good before I post any more.  
> This is completely unedited so al mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

'Marry me.'  
'Excuse me?'  
'Seriously, marry me. Please?'

Alex's voice cracks on the last word, the only word she speaks as a question. The only word she spoke as a prayer, the only word she begged. Begged because she loves Maggie Sawyer with all of her being, her heart and soul. Begged because she tells Maggie she loves her everyday; sometimes through words, sometimes through the kisses she places on her lips, cheeks and forehead, and sometimes through a subtle squeeze of her hand against Maggie's, letting her know it'll be okay. Begged because no matter how many times she she said it, she couldn't find a way to truly express just how much she loves the gorgeous woman in front of her.

Then Kara told her to never let Maggie go, and it clicked. She had to marry Maggie Sawyer. It was a desire, a need, the source of the fire in Alex's bones. They hadn't been together long but Alex knew she needed this more than she had ever needed anything in her life. She she'd blurted the words out the moment she could, and now she was staring into the chocolate brown eyes of her girlfriend, waiting for what felt like an eternity.

At first, Maggie's face held no expression, no clue as to what her answer would be, not even her lit up or dulled giving any indication.

Then she smiled, eyes wide and bright, dimples on full display, and Alex panics, because that's the exact same smile Maggie smiled in the bar all those months ago after Alex kisses her for the first time. Right before she rejected her, and Alex is over that rejection, because Maggie validated her reasoning, but Alex just relived that pain while talking to Kara, she doesn't want to deal with it again. Because right now she doesn't even have Kara to tell her that she's proud of her, and if she has to go through Maggie rejecting her without Kara to help her, she doesn't think she'll make it.

Maggie just keeps smiling, bright and beautiful, her face doesn't fall like it did in the bar and Alex wonders why she's drawing this out, why doesn't she just say no and let Alex get on with her miserable life. Alone.

A horrible sense of dread settles deep within Alex, and she feels her heart begin to rise in her throat, and she refuses to cry, forces herself not to. She wants to justify the question, make sure that Maggie knows why she asked, but she can't even breath properly, let alone talk. Her stupid heart and her stupid need to feel emotion in a moment like this.

Maggie must see the rising panic on her girlfriends face because her smile falters, just for a moment, and that's what sets Alex over the edge. Tears begin to fall down her face, and she curses herself for caring so much, she told herself she wouldn't cry, but there it was, the rejection.

She waits for Maggie to walk away, waits for her to leave her pathetic girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, alone and crying on the broken balcony of the DEO.

Maggie doesn't leave, instead she lets her girlfriend cry for a moment, realises she won't be stopping anytime soon and wraps her arms around her. Holding her close, listening to her heartbeats, as she pulls Alex's head down so it's resting on her shoulder, sobs muffled by Maggie's leather jacket.

"Babe, babe, it's alright, I've got you, I've got you." She speaks softly, ands rubbing gentle circles on Alex's back. "What's wrong? I know that was a bit spur of the moment, so if you said it without thinking it's okay, if you want to take it back it's alright. I understand, we don't have to get married, not until you're really ready, not until you want to. I love you no matter what. Alright? Just breathe, Alex sweetie."

Alex focuses on her lungs for a moment, making sure the air in going in and out of her body, breathing deeply, letting oxygen flow back into the deepest parts of her, slowing stopping the sobs racking her body, breathing in time with the hand still rubbing her back. The moment she's capable of talking again, she makes sure Maggie knows how much she loves her.

"I want to marry you Mags. I just... I thought you were going to say no, we haven't even been together for a year yet, and I totally get it if you think it's too soon, but I love you Maggie and I don't think I say it enough, and Kara told me never to let you go, and I couldn't think of another way to tell you just how much I love you. But I get it if you don't want to... You know..." She pulls away from the hug. She looks down at her feet, angling her body away from Maggie, "...Marry me."

Maggie grabs her shoulders, turning Alex back to face her, placing a hand under her chin and forcing her to look down into her eyes. "I love you Alex Danvers. You hear that, I. Love. You. You Alex, no one else. So what, we haven't been together very long-" She feels Alex dropping her head again, breaking the eye contact, Maggie lifts it back up, "-we haven't been together very long, but I still love you, more deeply than I've ever loved anyone else. So yes, yes I will marry you. I don't think we should get married straight away, we still have a lot of firsts to get through, we don't even officially live together yet. We'll just be that annoying couple that's engaged for five years before they get married. I don't care if everyone hates us, because at least I'll have you."

She's crying as well now and it's stupid, because when did Maggie Sawyer become a sap who cried during her own romantic speech.

Alex smiles, it's beautiful and bright even with a tear stained face, and ruffled hair from when it was buried in Maggie's shoulder. Maggie wishes she could take a photo, capture the pure beauty of Alex in this moment, because she knows no words will ever be able to convince Alex of what a wonder she is to look at, even in her worst moments.

Maggie waits, and just like every milestone in their relationship, Alex asks for validation, double checking that it isn't too good to be true.

"So you're saying you'll marry me?"

"Yes Danvers, I'll marry you."

Then Maggie kisses her, and nothing will ever top the magic of this kiss, nothing will ever be as amazing as this kiss. Because they're both crying and muttering 'I love you' over and over, and their hands are tangled in each other's hair.

The whole of the DEO can see them sobbing and kissing, and neither of them care, because in this moment it's just them, lost in each other.

For the first time in her life Alex understands why weddings are a big deal, why people find so much validation and happiness in marrying someone.

For the first time in her life Maggie Sawyer understands what it's like to be accepted and loved eternally.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, please let me know if there's anything I can do to improve it, constructive criticism is always welcome!   
> If you really enjoyed it, I do have more of this story to post, so make sure to let me know.
> 
> If you want to rant about Sanvers or Chyler Leigh my tumblr is danversdonut just like on here.


End file.
